Oak TheElevator Hunter
Oak TheElevator Hunter '''is a now-retired elevator filmer from Nonthaburi and Bangkok, Thailand. History Oak opened his YouTube channel in February 2015 as his real name, but he didn't uploaded any videos until August 2015. His first elevator video was filmed in CentralPlaza Bangna, Bangkok. In November 2015, he removed all of his videos in his old channel because his parent forced him to do so. Later in March 18, 2016, he opened his new channel and uploaded his elevator video filmed in CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi.BRAND NEW TryssenKrupp MRL Scenic Elevators @ CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi (Orange Garden Zone) With NingSama's suggestion, he changed his username again to '''Oak TheElevator Hunter. From April 6, 2017 to April 14, 2017, he has his first international trip to Japan, which mainly filmed in Tokyo and Chiba prefecture. In June 2, 2018, he announced that he will stop uploading elevator videos in his channel due to his personal reasons. However, all of his elevator contents are still available on his channel, and he announced that he will be still in a part of Thailand Elevator Community. Later, his newer videos are now moved into his friend's channel, such as NingSama, Jessy Elevators and TRG. He announced his retirement of elevator filming in April 6, 2019 due to his personal reason, as he has lost his interest in elevator filming. Device used * Unknown (2015) * Samsung Galaxy A5 (March 2016 - June 2, 2018) * Samsung Galaxy A8 (June 2, 2018 to present) Opening signature used (Discontinued) * Ovaltine card * Texas Chicken coupon Trivia * His most favorite elevator filmer is NingSama. ** His current logo was also designed by his most favorite elevator filmer as well. * Like JimLiElevators, His most favorite elevator brand and fixtures is Otis with American style fixtures. * He also films elevators in Nakhon Si Thammarat, Samut Prakarn, Nakhon Ratchasima, Saraburi, Chonburi, Suratthani, Samut Sakhon and Prachuap Khiri Khan, Thailand. * The other elevator filmer he has filmed with are: ** NingSama (Several times) ** Jessy Elevators (Several times) ** Tamovie1975 (November 2016, April 2017 and October 2017) ** GlobalLifts - Elevators Escalators & More (July 2017 and August 2018) ** Watsitthorn Phalanchai (July 2017) ** TRG (Several times) ** Khup Elevators and Offtopic (April 2018) ** TleFlip (July 2018 and September 2018) ** G T2KJS (August 2018) ** RockPond Channel (February 2019) * His last elevator meetup was happened in February 16, 2019 with NingSama and Rockpond in Ratchaprasong Area, Bangkok * On September 24, 2016, he joined with NingSama and Jessy Elevators to film a Schindler 5500 scenic elevator at The Paseo Park, Bangkok, making it the first ever "elevator trio" in Thailand. * On April 29, 2017 he joined with NingSama, Jessy Elevators and Tamovie1975 to film elevators at CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi, making it the first ever "elevator quad" in Thailand. * His first destination dispatch elevators filmed were in CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi, which were Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators.EPIC Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators @ CentralPlaza Chengwattana, Nonthaburi (Tower) * He is currently an elevator filmer who has filmed the second most destination dispatch elevators after NingSama. His videos are in following places: ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Park Ventures Ecoplex, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Athenee Tower, Bangkok (Kone Polaris) ** Gaysorn Tower, Bangkok (Kone Polaris) ** Thaniya Plaza, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) ** Silom Complex Office Tower, Bangkok (Otis CompassPlus) ** Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Hitachi FIBEE) * He is the second elevator filmer in Thailand who uses opening signatures. * He is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film ** Thyssen elevator with STEPMODUL fixtures.Legendary! Thyssen Elevator @ Nonthavej Hospital, Nonthaburi「Dentistry Building」 ** Hitachi elevators with glass square buttons.White buttons! Hitachi Elevators @ Okachimachi Yoshiike Main Store Building, Tokyo, Japan ** Mitsubishi elevators with square stainless steel buttons.LCD Indicator! UNIQUE Mitsubishi Elevators @ KITTE Tokyo Marunouchi, Japan ** Mitsubishi elevators with large glass buttons.Big Buttons! Mitsubishi Elevators @ AEON Makuhari New City, Chiba, Japan「Aeon Style」 * He is also known as the person who has filmed the most retakes at CentralPlaza WestGate, Nonthaburi in Thailand. * His elevator filming and elevator video titling style is almost being a clone of NingSama's older elevator videos, which slightly differences. * He was born at the same day (but different year) with New Zealand elevator filmer Alex Ellis. * He is one of a few elevator filmers in Thailand who is also a railfan. Notes and References External Links * YouTube Channel Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand